Cinderella Pink
by Park Eun Ah-1412
Summary: Sakura yang kehilangan papanya kini harus mematuhi ibu serta kakak tirinya untuk melayani mereka seperti pembantu.tapi,kini dunianya perlahan berubah ketika ia bertemu Sasuke cowok yang ditaksir kedua kakaknya dan dia. serta banyaknya saingan cinta yang telah menunggunya.
1. Chapter 1

Paring : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto #Pinjem namanya doang :V

Rate :T

Genre : Romance,drama

Warning : OOC,gaje,alur terlalu cepat,dapat merusak mata(?),TYPO tersebar-sebar,pokoknya Typo dimana-mana maklumi yess..

.

.

.

"Sakura! Dimana baju seragamku!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku ketika mendengar suara kakak ku memanggil namaku. Yah walaupun bukan kakak beneran,lebih tepatnya adalah Kakak tiriku!. Aku,Kakakku,serta Ibu tiriku sudah lama tinggal di rumah pemberian papa saat ia mengembuskan nafas terakhirnya akibat kecelakaan 10 tahun yang lalu. Akibatnya,setelah Papa meninggal Ibu dan kakak tiriku yang awalnya baik padaku berubah menjadi jahat dan memperlakukannku seperti pembantu di rumahku sendiri.

Aku bangkit dari kasurku yang kecil setelah mendengar suara panggilan kedua kakakku yang kembar yaitu ino dan karin. Walau mereka tak terlalu mirip,tapi sifatnya saangaat mirip!. Aku bangkit menuju kamar mandi kecil yang berada di pojokan kamarku yang tidak terlalu besar,karena dulu ruangan ini sebenarnya adalah gudang yang tak terurus yang disulap menjadi kamarku kini.

**Tap...tap...**

Aku langsung menuju kamar kedua kakakku untuk memenuhi panggilan mereka,perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar dan apa yang ku dapat?. Yap! Sebuah lemparan baju yang tak berbentuk mengenai wajahku.

"Apa-apaan kau,Ino! Ini seragam yang kubeli kemarin!" bentak Karin sambil mempertahankan bajunya yang di tarik-tarik oleh Ino. "Heh? Itu bajuku! Kemarin aku juga membelinya!" balas Ino tak mau kalah. Sakura hanya berdiam diri di ambang pintu tak berani melerai mereka.

aku mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar dua kembar itu,dan melihat sebuah baju berwarna biru yang sama dengan baju yang mereka perebutkan. Aku berjalan ke pojokan tersebut dan mengambil baju itu.

**Grep.**

"Oh..jadi kau ya. Yang mengambil seragam kita?"tanya Ino mengantimidasi sambil mengambil baju yang berada di tanganku membuat aku tak berani menatap matanya karena takut. "Dasar maling!" lanjutnya membuatku ingin membantah tapi tak mempunyai keberanian membuatku terus menunduk ke bawah.

.

.

"huuft" aku bersyukur ketika Ibu tiriku-Tsunade- pergi menuju perusahaan dan kedua kakakku yang sudah pergi ke sekolah. Sekolah? Yap! Aku tak sekolah. Ibu dan juga kakakku tak mengijinkan karena mereka tak mau kalau aku lebih unggul dibanding mereka karena aku memang pintar. Maka,daripada tak mengerjakan apapun aku dengan senang hati pergi ke ruang baca untuk mencari ilmu.

Setelah membersihkan rumah,aku pergi menuju taman di depan rumah yang tak terlalu besar ataupun kecil sambil membawa beberapa tumpukan buku tebal. Aku menduduki diriku di bawah pohon yang beralas rerumputan sambil membaca buku dengan senang maklumlah rumah kami berada di sekitar hutan yang tak terlalu rindang,padahal ini sudah zaman modern. Tapi aku suka!.

Tapi,saat merasa asik dengan buku yang ku pegang aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara aneh dibalik semak-semak membuatku curiga dan penasaran. "Si-siapa?" tanyaku pelan karena diselimuti rasa takut dan penasaran membuatku nekat mendekat.

Rasa takutku berubah menjadi terkejut ketika menemukan seorang pemuda yang dipenuhi luka-luka yang tak terlalu parah menurutku. Dengan perasaan panik aku membawa pemuda itu menuju pohon tempatku membaca,karena aku tak sanggup membawa seorang laki-laki!.

Dengan segera,aku langsung masuk kedalam rumah sambil membawab kotak p3k. Aku membawa kotak tersebut ke tempat pemuda itu dan mengobati lukanya. Saat mengobati luka pria itu,kurasakan wajahku memanas karena wajahnya yang sangat tampani tu membuatku blushing tak karuan. Apalagi ketika ia membuka matanya yang menyembunyikan mata onyxnya yang memukau seakan aku tersihir kedalamnya.

Aku tersadar dan langsung menjauh dari pemuda itu dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon karena malu ketahuan menatapnya. "A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku gugup sambil mengeluarkan setengah wajahku karena tak pernah berbicara dengan pemuda yang sepertinya tak berpaut umur jauh denganku karena memakai seragam seperi kakakku selain para tamu yang datang ke rumahku untuk sekedar mengantar pos.

"Hn,apa kau yang merawatku?" tanya pemuda itu membuatku mengangguk. "Kenapa kau bersembunyi?"

Pertanyaan itu rasanya tak mungkin ku jawab bahwa aku tak diberi keluar dan melaporkannya atas pengurungan anak dibawah umur!. Bisa-bisa kakak dan Ibuku langsung masuk penjara,karena aku masih sayang pada mereka. Dan aku hanya menjawab lontaran pertanyaan itu dengan kebisuan mendadak.

"Baiklah,arigatou sudah merawatku. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi _Cinderella_," ucapan pemuda yang seraya pergi itu langsung membuat wajahku memerah sempurna karena melihatnya tersenyum menawan.

~~0~~

"Huaaa,tadi pagi kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ nggak sekolah ya? Kecewa deh,"kata Karin kecentilan setelah pulang sekolah sambil memainkan_ tab_ nya agar tidak bosan. "Huh! Kecewa beratt!"

ucapan kedua kakak tiriku di ruang tengah membuatku merasa bingung. Daripada memikirkan hal itu,pikiranku melayang atas kejadian tadi pagi karena bertemu pemuda yang membuatku blushing tak karuan seperti saat ini dan menyesali karena tak menanyakan namanya membuat semangatku menurun karena sedang mencuci piring makan siang.

"Sakura,ambilkan aku minuman!" perintah Ino membuatku langsung membuatkannya orange juice untuknya. Setelah membuatkannya aku mengantarkan orange juice nya yang berada di depan tv sambil menonton acara favoritnya.

**Brak!**

Terdengarlah suara debaman pintu yang dibuka keras menimbulkan suara hebat di telinga para penghuni rumah. Terlihat Ibu tiriku tengah memandangku tajam dan memandang kedua anak kesayangannya dengan tersenyum sambil merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah surat kepada kami.

"Anak-anakku yang cantik. Malam ini tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke akan berkunjung kemari dan makan malam bersama kita untuk merayakan atas kerja sama perusahaan Uchiha dan Haruno!" ucap Ibu menggelegar di seluruh rumah dan disambut teriakan nyaring kedua saudara kembar yang memekik bahagia.

Ibu kemudian memandang ke arahku tajam. "Kau,selama ia sikapmu!" perintah ibu membuatku langsung otomatis mengangguk tanda mengerti,dan percakapa mereka dipenuhi kata-kata tas,sepatu,gaun,dan aku langsung menuju kamarku di lantai paling.

.

.

.

"Tarah! Aku cantik kan! Ku pastikan Sasuke_-kun_ pasti bakalan kelepek-kelepek liat aku!"kata Ino bangga sambil mengibar-kibarkan gaunnya yang berwarna putih yang menurutku sangat indah. "Mana mungkin! Pastilah aku," ucap Karin tak mau kalah dengan gaun warna merah yang senada dengan rambutnya membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Sementara Sakura? Tak ada gaun,sepatu kaca,ataupun make up yang bertengger manis di wajahnya. Ia hanya memakai baju sepanjang lutut dengan lengan sebatas lengan itupun pakaian bekas kedua kakaknya.

Tsunade keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang tak kalah hebat dengan kedua anaknya membuatku terpukau melihat Ibu yang berjalan anggun. Ibu melihatku dengan tatapan jijik melihat pakaian kumel yang ku kenakan dan bisa kutanggapi hanya menunduk.

"Dengar ya,jangan sampai kau menyebabkan keributan! Tugasmu hanya membuat makanan dan minuman kemudian mengantarkannya,mengerti?" aku menanggapi ucapan Ibu dengan anggukan sambil berjalan menuju dapur menunggu giliran keluar.

**Ting...tong**

Suara deringan bel rumah terdengar oleh indra mereka membuat Tsunade,Ino,dan Karin dengan segera menuju ruang tamu untuk menyambut tamu special mereka. "selamat datang tuan Uchiha," ucap Tsunade sopan,dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jendela dapur. Tamu mereka masuk ke ruang makan yang sudah kusiapkan. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat pemuda itu ternyata adalah pemuda yang tadi pagi ku temui.

Aku merasa gugup untuk bertemu dengannya,dan kuharap panggilan ibu tak secepatnya dugaanku salah! Ibu memanggilku selang 5 menit setelah mereka mendudukan diri ke kursi empuknya. Dengan was-was aku berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil membaca minuman menuju meja makan dengan posisi menundukan kepala.

'Bagaimana ini!'dalamhati aku gelisah ketika sudah berjalan mendekat ke arah meja makan dan berdoa agar ia tak mengingatku. Sementara ino dan karin dengan centilnya mendekati pemuda itu membuatku tak suka. Hei,,apa hak ku?.

Aku meletakkan gelas yang berisi es di atas meja sambil tetap menunduk membuatku lebih mencurigakan kepada sasuke yang tengah melihatku penasaran. "Hn,kau yang waktu itu kan?" kata itu terlontar begitu saja membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut bukan main. "Mu-mungkin kau salah orang!" kataku sambil berjalan meninggalkan segerombolan orang yang sedang menyantap makan malam.

'Sepertinya malam ini bakalan panjang' pikirku parau.

.

.

**Plak!**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipiku membuatku meringis kesakitan ketika ibu menamparku dengan amat keras hingga membuatku hampir menangis ketika pemuda yang bernama sasuke itu meninggalkan kediaman kami. Sementara kakakku bukannya memandang prihatin ke arahku melainkan tatapan puas dari mereka yang menjambak rambutku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berani kau keluar! Apalagi bertemu orang asing!" bentak Tsunade yang membuat hatiku teriris. Aku berusaha tegar ketika tamparan demi tamparan mendarat diwajahku dengan menahan tangis,sambil mendengar tawa kakak tiriku puas.

Setelah puas menyiksaku mereka pergi menuju ruang tengah dan meninggalkanku yang masih terlihat hancur di lantai dapur dengan kondisi rambut berantakan,wajah memar,dan beberapa luka kecil akibat di tendang mereka. Walau begitu aku tak membenci mereka,karena hanya mereka keluargayang ku punya saat ini.

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku yang berada di lantai atas dengan bersusah payah menaiki satu demi satu tangga yang mengantarku ke tempat pribadiku. Aku tak mau menangis! Karena aku tau jika menangis akan membuatku lemah,dan menangis tak akan bisa membawa apa-apa kepadaku. Maka,sudah kuputuskan aku akan tetap kuat menjalaninya.

~~0~~

pagi pukul 05.00 pagi,matahari belum muncul dari singgasananya membuat semua orang masih betah berpetualang di alam mimpinya,Tapi tidak bagiku. Aku harus menyiapkan seragam kedua kakakku,dan menyiapkan sarapan. Dan ketika pukul 06.00 aku akan membangunkan mereka untuk berangkat ke sekolah,dan bekerja.

Setelah menyiapkan segala keperluan,aku berjalan menuju kamar kedua kakak tiriku untuk sekedar membangunkannya dan menyuruh mereka agar segera bersiap,begitu juga ibu tiriku. Setelah selesai mereka akan berangkat menuju tempat masing-masing tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata padaku dengan tatapan mata jijik karena melihat wajahku lebam akibat perbuatan mereka tadi malam.

'Tak apa,kalian begitu padaku. Aku tetap menyayangi kalian.' Pikirku sambil memandang mobil mereka melaju meninggalkanku sendirian.

.

.

Mengerjakan aktivitas rutinku dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Yap! Apalagi kalau bukan membaca,tapi aku kini tak sedang berada di luar melainkan di kamarku yang tak cukup penerangan karena memiliki satu jendela.

**Ting ...tong**

Suara bel membuatku menghentikan aktivitas membaca ku dan langsung turun dari lantai atas ke bawah hanya sekedar membuka pintu untuk tamu. ' Mungkin hanya pos' pikirku sambil membuka pintu depan.

Aku terkejut sekaligus takut melihat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku,siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke yang tadi malam datang ke rumahku dan langsung mendatangkan bencana pada wajahku. Mengetahui bahwa itu Sasuke dengan cepat aku menutup pintu tapi ditahan oleh satu kakinya.

"Tunggu! Aku kesini hanya bicara sebentar,"mohon Sasuke agar aku dapat membukakan pintu dengan lebar. "Ma-mau apa?"

"Buka dulu pintunya,"katanya membuatku agak ragu dan akhirnya memutuskan membukanya sehingga aku bisa melihat Sasuke yang masih berbalut seragam sekolah sangat tampan membuatku blushing.

"Hn,namaku Sasuke kau?" tanyanya sopan membuat jantungku berdetak melebihi kata normal. "Sa-Sakura"jawabku sedikit ragu. Sasuke merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan wajah Sakura yang terlihat memar,dengan segera ia meletakan tangannya di pipi Sakura membuat Sakura tambah blushing.

"Sakura,kau.."Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya membuat Sakura tahu maksud Sasuke dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf,kumohon pergilah" kata Sakura halus pada Sasuke membuatnya bingung sambil ingin menutup pintu.

"Tunggu!" kata Sasuke sambil menahan pintu ditutup dengan kakinya. "Sakura,apa kau mau bersekolah?" lanjut Sasuke dengan penawaran yang membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Eh?"

.

.

-Aku tau kau sangat jauh,maka dari itu aku akan berusaha mengejarmu. Karena aku mencintaimu-

Bersambung..

**Author POV**

**Ku harap semua suka dengan fic ini! Kalau kalian suka tunggu kelanjutannya ya..dan aku minta RIVIEW nya ^^ onegaishimasu! Masalah Sasuke waktu nyasar dengan keadaan luka-luka ntar aku jelasin di chapter selanjutnya...**


	2. Chapter 2

Paring : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto #Pinjem namanya doang :V

Rate :T

Genre : Romance,drama

Warning : OOC,gaje,alur terlalu cepat,dapat merusak mata(?),TYPO tersebar-sebar,pokoknya Typo dimana-mana maklumi yess..

.

.

Don't like,don't read

.

.

"A-apa maksudmu?"kataku tak percaya. Aku sudah lama sekali berhenti sekolah karena dilarang kakak dan ibuku,tapi kini keajaiban datang padaku! Walau aku masih ragu-ragu Sasuke akan mengabulkannnya.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau mengobati lukaku,Sakura" aku terhenyak mendengarnya,walau tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku juga sangat ingin pergi ke sekolah. Tapi,di sisi lain aku sangat menghawatirkan bagaimanarespon Ibu jika mengetahui hal ini. Tidak..tidak! ini tidak boleh dibiarkan! Aku harus menolaknya.

"Maaf,Sasuke_-san_.Aku menolak"ucapku halus walau dengan sangat berat hati kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutku mengingat impian kecil yang akan terkabul di depan mata. Terlihat Sasuke merasa tak suka dengan jawabanku menolaknya, Aku baru tahu jika Sasuke bisa marah. Rasanya kata-kataku menolak sudah benar,sopan,dan aku pun punya hak menolaknya tapi kenapa?.

Dengan sedikit keberanian aku menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang membuat aku blushing,sementara ia sedang menyeringai! Oh,sebenarnya hari ini ada apa? Kenapa Sasuke yang tak ku kenal jadi begini. Sasuke mendekat ke arahku membuat aku memerah seperti tomat,dan kemudian ia berbisik kecil. "Tenang saja Saku,aku akan mengurusnya"

.

.

.

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil mengulang kejadian yang tadi pagi ku alami. Seketika lamunanku buyar saat Ibu dan Kakak tiriku memanggil namaku serempak,membuatku merasakan firasat baik. Dengan segera aku turun ke bawah untuk memenuhi panggilan mereka.

"I-iya,ada apa?" tanyaku takut-takut sambil menunduk,sementara mereka bertiga menatapku tajam. "Mulai besok kau sekolah di KHS bersama Karin dan Ino,mengerti?" kata ibu sedikit keras namun membuatku agak senang mendengarnya,sementara Ino dan Karin memandangku tak suka.

"Ibu! Aku tak mau jika satu mobil dengannya! Lagipula,apa harus Ibu memenuhi permintaan Sasuke-_kun_?" kata Ino yang sedikit merengek dan Karin yang mendukungnya. 'Apa Sasuke yang melakukan semua ini?' pikirku tak percaya jika orang yang baru ku temui sudah mendatangkan keajaiban yang menyilaukan ini!.

"Kalau Ibu menolaknya,nanti dia akan membatalkan kerjasama perusahaan! Maka,kalian harus dapatkan si Uchiha itu,mengerti?" kata ibu pada Karin dan Ino yang membuat hatiku merasa ditikam benda tajam.

~~0~~

Aku melihat pantulan diriku yang tengah berbalut seragam konoha high school membuatku terlihat cukup cantik karena rambut panjangku yang ku kepang dua,karena selama ini aku hanya memakai pakaian bekas kedua kakak tiriku. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan melihat Kakak dan Ibu tengah menikmati sarapan mereka,dan aku hanya melihat mereka dari kejauhan hingga Karin tak sengaja melihatku.

"Hei! Kenapa kau melihat kami! Sana pergi,buat perutku jadi mual saja,"bentak Karin padaku membuatku langsung melesat pergi dari sana. Setelah selesai menunggu mereka menghabiskan sarapan sementara aku tidak,aku bergegas mengikuti kedua kakakku menuju mobil pribadi yang akan mengantar kami kesekolah sementara Ibu berbeda jalur dengan ..

"Eit..eit,kenapa kau malah ikut! Hush..hussh,nanti mobil ini bau! Kau pakai saja sepeda yang ada di halaman belakang itu" aku menoleh ke arah tempat yang ditunjuk Ino yang mengarah pada sepeda butut tua yang sering digunakan Papa dulu. Setelah berkata begitu mereka langsung melesat meninggalkanku bersama sepeda butut tua Papa.

Merasa tak punya pilihan lagi aku langsung mengambil sepeda butu itu dan menaikinya,setidaknya aku sampai di sekolah baruku. Diperjalanan aku terus mengayuh sepedaku walau kuakui aku sangat lelah. Karena kau tak tahu dimana Konoha High School,aku bertanya pada orang sekitar yang mengatakan "KHS? Itu masih jauh" katanya membuat semangatku turun,tapi aku tetap mengayuh sepedaku hingga gerbang KHS sudah kelihatan.

Merasa senang,aku menambah kecepatan sepedaku tapi ternyata pintunya telah terkunci. "Pak,izinkan saya masuk. Maaf jika saya terlambat,"mohonku dengan peluh disekitar wajahku sambil memandang satpam sekolah. "Yang terlambat tidak boleh masuk! Itulah aturannya,"

Aku merasa putus asa karena sudah dengan susah payah ke sini. "Pak,biarkan dia masuk. Dia belum tau aturannya,"ucap seseorang membuatku menolehsekaligus terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke tengah berbicara pada satpam itu. "Aku mengerti,silahkan masuk"

Aku masuk kedalam KHS sambil menggeret sepeda bututku dengan senang,karena kerja kerasku telah terbayar. "Te-terima kasih,"ucapku terima kasih pada Sasuke yang terlihat memasang wajah datar. "Bukan apa-apa"

Aku bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke yang berbeda 360 derajat dari biasanya. Kali ini ia terlihat lebih dingin,sombong,dan tak punya perasaan. Aku berfikir sebenarnya Sasuke itu siapa? Yah,aku tau jika dia seorang direktur muda sekaligus masih pelajar yang sering disebut Ibu dan Kakak. Tapi,aku benar-benar tak mengerti sifatnya,apalagi aku masih penasaran saat ia tersesat di depan rumahku dengan keadaan luka-luka.

"Maaf,sebenarnya a-aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu Sasuke_-san_" Sasuke menoleh ke arahku ketika aku berkata begitu. "Hn?"

"Ke-kenapa kau tersesat di depan rumahku dengan keadaan luka-luka?"tanyaku hati-hati karena tak ingin menyinggung sambil tetap mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju sebuah tempat yang aku tak tahu pula.

"Aku..hanya mencari barangku yang hilang," ucap Sasuke seakan meyakinkan. "Lalu,kenapa kau penuh luka?"

"Hanya jatuh saat mencari" aku hanya mengangguk mengerti sampai kami tiba diruangan tak asing yang bertuliskan 'ruang guru'. Aku masuk kedalam ruang guru sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke yang telah mengantarku sampai sini.

.

.

"Na-namaku Haruno Sakura,_yoroshiku_!" ucapku gugup karena terlihat banyak sekali murid yang memandangku aneh karena penampilan yang terlihat tak pantas apalagi murid perempuan. Kakashi-_sensei _menyuruhku duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di pojok dekat jendela bersama gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang.

Aku berjalan menuju bangkuku dan melewati pandangan menusuk teman kelasku tapi ku hiraukan. Aku duduk di bangkuku dengan ragu-ragu apakah gadis ini mau duduk bersamaku?.

"Hai,Sakura senang berteman denganmu! Namaku Hinata,salam kenal"katanya tersenyum membuatku cengo seketika,ternyata dugaanku salah! Dia amat sangat baik dari yang kubayangkan,ia terlihat ramah membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya! Oh,tuhan terima kasih telah memberiku teman dihari pertama.

~~0~~

'Uggh,aku pusing!'pikirku karena tak sarapan tadi pagi. Hinata memandangku khawatir ketika aku menunjukan ekspresi kesakitan. Namun,aku tak ingin membuatnya gelisah atau khawatir tentang keadaanku!.

"E-eto,Hinata aku ke toilet sebentar ya.."aku mengeluarkan ekspresi kesakitan,hell yeah aku memang kesakitan!,Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan.

Aku keluar dari kelas dengan tampang yang sepertinya pucat pasi sambil berlari menuju UKS untuk meminta obat. Dalam perjalanan aku harus melewati koridor kelas 2-1 lebih tepatnya kelas kedua Kakak tiriku,dan disepanjang jalan aku hanya berdoa agar aku tak bertemu mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_ memang pangeran! Kau lihat tadi ia bermain basket? Keren sekali!"kata seseorang yakni Kakakku Ino yang sedang berbicara pada Karin tentang bagaimana Sasuke. Melihat mereka,sontak aku langsung bersembunyi di samping tembok.

'Uggh,kepalaku!' pikirku dan merasakan keseimbanganku mulai buyar,dan...

**Grep!**

Seseorang menahanku,tapi belum sempat aku melihatnya karena pikiranku sudah berada entah dimana.

.

.

Aku mengerjap mataku perlahan. Seketika tercium aroma obat-obatan menusuk indra penciumanku. Aku sadar bahwa aku sedang berada di UKS sekolah dan terlihat pria yang tengah duduk disamping kasur UKS. Aku mengubah posisiku yang semula dari tidur menjadi duduk,kerena tak enak hati padanya.

"Nih,makan. Kau belum sarapan kan?" aku mengarahkan pandanganku kepada tangannya yang tengah menyodorkan sebungkus roti padaku. Dengan ragu-ragu aku mengambilnya kemudian memberanikan diri menatap matanya yang hitam sekelam malam itu.

"A-arigatou" ucapku seraya tersenyum lemah karena samar-samar masih merasakan pusing yang hinggap dikepalaku. Aku membuka roti yang diberikan sasuke tadi dan memakannya,sehingga terjadi hening di antara kami sampai aku selesai menghabiskan roti itu.

"Kau sudah baikan?" aku menoleh ke arahnya setelah ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatku mengagguk. "E-etto,_arigatou_ sudah menolongku" kataku disambut dengan 'Hn' andalannya. Sasuke menoleh ke arahku membuat akupun ikut menoleh ke arahnya sehingga tatapan kami bertemu. Sungguh,kurasakan wajahku memanas sementara ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Istirahatlah,Sakura" ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan ruang UKS. Sepertinya wajah Uchiha Bungsu ini juga memerah karena Sakura menatapnya.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

'Uggh' sepertinya wajahku memerah,Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?. Aku terus berjalan melewati koridor kelas,sehingga..

'BRUK'

Aku menabrak seseorang membuatku memandangnya dengan kesal ke arahnya. Sementara orang itu langsung bangkit begitu pula denganku yang memasang wajah datar.

"Ah Maaf!,bisa kau beritahu aku dimana 'Ruang Guru'?" aku hanya memandangnya sekilas. Pemuda itu tampaknya murid baru karena seragamnya tak sama dengan sekolah kami,ditambah lagi ia menanyakan 'Ruang Guru'.kuakui ia cukup tampan dengan rambut berwarna merah serta wajahnya yang baby face.

Dengan malas aku langsung menunjukan dimana 'Ruang Guru' terletak dengan menunjukan arah dengan jariku. Dengan sigap ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlari meninggalkanku.

"Merepotkan"

**Sasuke End POV**

Terdengar suara bell tanda pelajaran telah usai dan di ganti dengan pelajaran terakhir yaitu bahasa Inggris. Dengan segera aku bangkit dari ranjang UKS dan berjalan ringan menuju kelasku berada mumpung ada sedikit waktu untuk belajar.

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas,sepertinya gurunyabelum masuk karena aku melihat teman-temanku masih mondar-mandir dari bangku lain ke bangku lainnya. Aku berjalan ke bangku ku dan melihat Hinata tengah menatapku penasaran.

"Sakura,kenapa lama sekali?" aku hanya tersenyum karena Hinata telah menghawatirkanku,sungguh aku bahagia sekali mempunyai teman yang perhatian begini!. "tidak,tadi aku hanya pusing makanya aku pergi ke UKS sebentar" yap! Jawabanku tak sepenuhnya bohong kan? Kulihat Hinata bernafas lega membuatku tersenyum dan mulai bercanda ria. Ah! Tak kusangka bahwa mempunyai teman seindah ini.

Berapa menit kemudia terlihat guru yang sepertinya guru bahasa Inggris membawa anak baru yang menurutku tampan dengan warna rambut merah serta wajahnya yang terkesan imut itu diiringi teriakan alay para gadis dikelas.

"_Hajimemashite_. Namaku Akasuna Sasori,_yoroshiku_." Para gadis dikelas tampak antusias karena kedatangan idola baru yang tak kalah mempesonanya dengan Sasuke. Tapi yah,kuakui Sasuke memang lebih tampan.

"Akasuna-_san_ silahkan duduk di belakang Haruno-_san._ Haruno_-san_ angkat tanganmu" dengan ragu aku mengangkat tanganku sebentar dan anak baru itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong yang berada di belakangku.

Setelah kuyakini ia telah duduk dibangkunya,ia langsung menepuk pundakku membuatku menoleh. "Akasuna Sasori,_yoroshiku_!" ujarnya tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sebelah tangannya. "Ha-haruno Sakura,_yoroshiku_" balasku sambil tersenyum manis sambil menjabat tangannya. Wajah Sasori memerah ketika ia melihat senyuman Hinata hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat keduanya yang tampak malu-malu kucing.

'Manis' pikir Sasori melihat kesan pertamanya terhadap Sakura.

.

.

-Aku memang tak percaya cinta pandangan pertama. Tapi,setelah aku mengalaminya entah kenapa aku merasakan ada yang tidak beres terhadapku,membuatku ingin bersamanya-

Bersambung..

**Ha! No comment buat ff ini,aku hanya minta RIVIEWnya...**

**Akhir kata,ikuti terus ceritanya hanya ada di ' ' :V**

**Minta coretan RIVIEW nya..^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Paring : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto #Pinjem namanya doang :V

Rate :T

Genre : Romance,drama

Warning : OOC,gaje,alur terlalu cepat,dapat merusak mata(?),TYPO tersebar-sebar,pokoknya Typo dimana-mana maklumi yess..

.

.

Don't like,don't read

.

.

**Kring!**

Suara bell terdengar di seluruh penjuru KHS menandakan siswa boleh pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku merapikan buku yang sudah bercecer di atas meja dengan sigap,sementara hinata sudah siap dengan tas ransel yang berada di punggungnya. Jujur,dalam hatiku aku tak ingin pulang ke rumah,apalagi berhadapan dengan kakak dan ibu tiriku.

Disepanjang perjalanan pulang,aku mengayuh sepeda ku dengan wajah senang karena telah melewati hari pertamaku belajar. Aku tersenyum-senyum sambil terus mengayuh sepedaku,sehingga tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil mengagetkanku.

"Hei,Sakura. Kenapa kau ke sekolah pakai sepeda?"kata orang itu menghentikan mobilnya di dekatku,dan ototmatis aku juga menghentikan laju sepedaku kemudian menatap pemuda itu.

"E-etto,maaf Sasori_-san_. Bukankah tidak sopan menannyakan privasi orang?" Sasori mengeryit dan langsung menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak. Aku bingung,memang tadi aku terlihat melawak ya? Sungguh aku tak mengerti orang ini!.

"Haha,_gomen,gomen_. Hm,Sakura besok mau berkeliling sekolah denganku? Bukankah kau juga anak baru?" pertanyaan Sasori membuatku bingung. "Iya,aku memand anak ,aku sudah berkeliling dengan hinata tadi" ucapku sopan sambil membungkuk kata maaf pada Sasori.

"Baiklah,besok temani aku ya" aku hendak protes karena persetujuan sepihak dari Sasori,tapi mobilnya sudah melaju sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa.

.

.

"Hei,Sakura! Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Sasuke kami?" ucapan Karin seketika membuatku bungkam. Bukannya tidak bisa menjawab,sementara akupun tidak tau. Setahuku aku belum sempat memintanya menjadi temanku.

"Ti-tidak ada,sungguh" ucapku jujur membuat Ino dan Karin merasa tak puas dengan jawabanku. "Awas kalau saja kau dekati Sasuke! Kau akan tahu akibatnya Pink!" aku dengan hela syukur melihat kedua Kakakku pergi meninggalkanku,setidaknya ia datang tak meninggalkan luka padaku.

~~0~~

Aku terbangun dari alam mimpiku pada pukul 04.00 pagi hanya untuk sekedar bersih-bersih dan sarapan. Aku sengaja sarapan pagi-pagi sekali daripada tidak dapat sama sekali. Aku mengerjakan seluruh aktivitasku hingga jam menunjukan pukul 06.00 untuk membangunkan ratu dan putrinya.

Pagi ini berjalan lancar,karena aku berangkat pukul 06.15 mengetahui aku telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku agar tak terlambat. Aku mengayuh sepedaku,yah aku belum terbiasa mengayuh menggunakan sepeda apalagi dengan jarak jauh begini.

Gerbang KHS sudah mulai kelihatan,dan akubersyukur ketika gerbangnya masih terbuka lebar. Dengan cepat aku memakirkan sepeda tuaku di parkiran.

"Hn,_Ohayou_" aku menoleh karena terkejut mendengar suara yang berasal dari arah belakangku dan melihat Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya menyapaku. Yap MENYAPAKU! Dengan cepat akupun membalas sapaannya. "_O-ohayou mou_,Sasuke_-san_"

"Bisakah kau membuang embel-embel itu?" aku tersentak ketika Sasuke menyuruhku membuang embel-embel yang kuberikan di belakang namanya.

"Eh?"

"panggil aku 'Sasuke_-kun'_" aku tambah terkejut,karena selama hidupku baru pertama kalinya aku memanggil nama seorang pria dengan embel-embel _'kun'_ dibelakang namanya.

"Sa-sasuke-_ku_.."

"Curang! Aku juga mau dong!" ucap seorang lagi memotong ucapanku. Entah sengaja atau apa,baru saja datang ia sudah merangkul pundakku membuatku merona. Sementara Sasuke terlihat tak suka dengan kedatangan pria itu.

"Oh,hai! Kau yang kemarin,kan?" tanya pemuda itu,Sasori. Sasuke membalasnya hanya dengan 'Hn' andalannya,dan seketika tatapan mata mereka berubah seperti ada sengatan listrik di antara mata mereka. Jujur,Sakura merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini. Dengan segenap keberanian Sakura melerai mereka membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Sasori berniat menuju kelasnya dan tanpa sengaja ia melewati Sasuke. Ia berbisik pada pemuda bermata onyx itu dan dibalas seringai yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

'Lihat saja,aku pasti mendapatkan Sakura!'

Memang terdengar seperti ajakan perang di telinga Sasuke,karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan aneh. Rambut di kepang dua,postur badan tak bagus,berambut pink,dan pendek. Sasuke berpikir mengapa ia bisa terjerat dengan gadis seperti ini? Memang Sasuke akui bahwa gadis ini memiliki wajah yang manis yang masih bisa dibanggakan.

"Sakura,nanti datang ke atap saat jam istirahat!"

"Eh?"

.

.

**Jam istirahat**

"Sakura,kau jadi antar aku keliling kan?" aku menoleh ketika sosok pemuda berambut merah tengah tersenyum padaku. Pikiranku melayang saat Sasuke menyuruhku datang ke atap,membuatku bingung mengantar Sasori keliling atau menemui Sasuke?. Melihat Sasori yang sudah beranjak membuatku memutuskan untuk mengantarnya,karena ia yang duluan membuat janji.

Di sepanjang perjalanan kami banyak mengobrol ria dan aku yang menunjukan ruang-ruang disekolah,sehingga aku tak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Heh,baru masuk sudah bawa cowok" ucap Ino dan Karin yang kini berdiri di hadapanku membuatku langsung menciut. Sasori yang menyadari hal itu langsung berdiri dihadapan Kakak tiriku.

"Hm,kalian iri?"ucap Sasori dengan berani sambil menatap remeh kedua Kakakku. Oh,tuhan semoga sasori tidak berbuat aneh!. "Heh,baru kelas satu saja sudah sombong!"

Jujur,aku tak berani memandang mereka yang tak mau kalah satu sama lain hingga kuputuskan untuk membawa Sasori pergi dari hadapan mereka. "Maaf," ucapku singkat seraya menarik tangan Sasori menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura!" ucap Sasori emosi karena debatnya dihentikan dan aku memandang Sasori sejenak kemudian menunduk. "Jangan apa-apakan mereka. Mereka itu kakakku"

Terlihat Sasori masih mencerna perkataanku bercampur kaget. Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya,pasti berfikir kenapa Kakak menjelekan adiknya sendiri?. Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu.

"Sudah,lupakan saja" aku tertawa renyah berusaha menghilangkan suasana yang canggung begini. Sasori menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran akan diriku membuatku berusaha tenang.

"Kenapa,begitu?" ucapannya membuatku tersentak.

"Apa kau mau terus begini? Aku tahu kau berniat baik! Tapi apa kau rela jika mereka merendahkanmu begini?" perkataan Sasori membuatku bungkam. Ingin membalas perkataannya tapi suaraku tercekat.

Merasa tak bisa menjawab apa-apa,aku langsung dengan cepat berlari meninggalkannya. Memang dia tahu apa tentangku? Kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu. melihatku berlari sambil menangis sepertinya membuatnya mematung. Dengan cepat aku langsung berlari tanpa tujuan hingga aku sampai di atap sekolah,membuat pikiranku melayang pada Sasuke yang menyuruhku ke sini.

Merasa berada di tempat yang salah,dengan cepat aku berniat turun ke bawah tapi terlambat karena lenganku ditarik seseorang membuat kesimbanganku buyar dan tanpa sadar aku jatuh dipelukan orang itu.

"Kenapa kau kacau begini?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Aku duduk disamping Sasuke dengan wajah yang masih kesenggukan akibat menangis. Rasanya begitu malu,ketika mengetahui bahwa ia melihatku begini!.

"Kemarin,aku kehilangan Liontin peninggalan Ibuku" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba membuatku menoleh padanya. Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraann ini.

"Kemudian,aku mencarinya. Dan..aku bertemu denganmu" lanjutnya. Aku hanya terdiam memandang sosok yang berada disampinku. Aku ingin membalas ucapannya,namun..

**Kring ...**

Suara belberbunyi menandakan jam istirahat telah habis. Sasuke terlihat bangkit dari duduknya begitu juga pun aku. "Sepertinya takdir mulai mempermainkan kita,_Cinderella_"

DEG!

Wajahku memanas ketika dipanggil '_Cinderella_' oleh pangeran di hadapanku ini. Ia berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam di tempat semulaku. Dan sekarang entah pikiranku terfokus pada Sasori,sungguh rasanya aku keterlaluan padanya.

~~0~~

sesampai dirumah aku langsung mengganti seragamku denganpakaian biasaku. Dalam hati,sungguh aku ingin meminta maaf pada Sasori ketika ia tak menyapaku saat masuk kelas tadi. Aku berjalan menuju lantai dasar hanya untuk sekedar bersih-bersih,tapi terlihat kedua kakak tiriku memandangku tajam. Oh,aku merasakan firasat buruk!.

"Hai,Sakura. Sedang bersih-bersih?" aku tersentak kaget ketika Karin berbicara lembut padaku,sementara aku hanya menunduk tak berani menatap mereka akibat kejadian tadi pagi. Aku hanya membalas perkataan mereka dengan anggukan kecil.

**Sret..**

DEG!

Mataku membulat sempurna antara bercampur kaget dan marah. Benar,ini pertama kalinya aku berani memandang kedua kakak tiriku dengan tatapan marah. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang kotak musik pemberian satu-satunya almarhum Ibuku tengah berada di genggaman Ino.

"Ke-kembalikan,"kataku lirih walau hanya memiliki sedikit keberanian. Terlihat Ino dan Karin saling memandang satu sama lain dan menyeringai melihatku,membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi..sekarang kau harus jauhi Sasuke dan Sasori. Maka kotak ini tidak akan kubanting" terlihat aku menimang-nimang ucapan Ino. Kalau aku menyetujuinya maka akan selamanya aku akan bermusuhan dengan Sasori,karena belum sempat mengucapkan kata maaf.

**Brak !**

"Upps,sepertinya tanganku licin. _Gomenne_ Sakura" kata Ino tersenyum dengan wajah tak berdosa sementara Karin terlihat menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak melihat akting Ino. Dengan tak percaya kulihat kepingan kotak musik pemberian satu-satunya ibuku telah hancur di lantai dan memungutnya satu persatu.

"Hikkss,kenapa? Apa salahku? KU TANYA APA SALAHKU?!" teriakku frustasi. Entah keberanian dari mana aku langsung membentak kedua orang yang berada di depanku dan langsung berlari menuju lantai atas dengan air mata yang berlinang. Ternyata benar apa kata Sasori,apa aku rela jika terus direndahkan begini? Apa aku aku terlalu lemah? Benar,semua itu benar.

"hikks,I-ibu"

.

.

"Bu! Seharusnya kita beri pelajaran si Sakura itu! berani sekali ia membentak kami" Ino dan Karin melapor kepada Ibunya dengan wajah menahan amarah karena di bentak oleh orang seperti Sakura. "Hah? Kalian dibentak oleh anak itu?" ucap Tsunade tak percaya mendengar kedua putrinya ini.

Tsunade menyeringai mendengar ucapan putri kesayangannya itu. "Hm,aku punya ide yang menarik" Karin dan Ino merasa antusias mendengar ucapan Tsunade,ketika Ibunya berbisik kepada mereka.

"Tu-tunggu bu! Na-nanti kalau dia mati bagaimana? Aku tak mau masuk penjara" kata karin diikuti anggukan Ino dengan takut. "tenang saja,mana mungkin ia mati dalam waktu 2 hari"

~~0~~

Aku memperbaiki pecahan demi pecahan kotak musik yang dilempar Ino tadi dengan wajah kesenggukan dan air mata masih mengalir. Merasa ada yang kurang aku berniat keluar kamar untuk mengambil lem atau semacamnya,walaupun masih ada sedikit jejak air mata saat aku menangis tadi.

**Grek..Grek**

Lho? Kenapa pintunya tak mau terbuka? Apa ada yang salah? Pikiranku sudak dipenuhi oleh pikiran negatif ketika aku tak mampu membuka pintu kamarku. Dengan panik aku langsung mencoba mendobraknya namun nihil.

"Sekarang,bagaimana?" gumamku.

.

.

**Di Sekolah**

"Hei,Sasori! Kenapa kau memasang muka jelek begitu? Fans-fansmu kecewa tuh" Sasori memandang sekilas gadis cerewet yang berada di depannya dengan malas. "Hei,Hinata. Kenapa sudah 2 hari Sakura nggak masuk sekolah?mungkin dia marah sama aku?"

Hinata terdiam. Terlihat wajah sedih tertera di wajahnya membuat Sasori tambah curiga. "E-etto,kata Kakaknya Sakura sedang sakit" Sasori tambah merasa curiga ketika Hinata mengatakan bahwa Kakak Sakura yang memberitahu bahwa Sakura sakit. Setahunya,Sasori merasa Kakak Sakura memang benci pada Sakura entah kenapa.

"Etto,Hinata. Tolong bilang pada guru Kakashi hari ini aku pusing,mau ke UKS sebentar"

**Kediaman Haruno**

Aku merasakan tenagaku perlahan mulai terkuras karena sudah 2 hari aku tak makan akibat terkunci dalam kamarku sendiri. Aku sudah tau ini resikonya kalau aku menentang mereka. Aku terduduk lemas di atas kasur mungilku,dan seketika aku tersentak ketika terdengar debaman cukup keras berasal dari depan pintu kamarku.

**Brak!**

Pintu kamarku terbuka membuatku bersyukur karena kemungkinan,lagi sebentar aku bakal tak sadarkan diri. Aku memandang samar-samar pemuda yang tangah berlari ke arahku dengan tatapan khawatir dan kesadaranku mulai menipis kemudian langsung terjatuh dan ditangkap pleh pria itu.

"Sasori,_gomenne_"

.

.

Bersambung

**Author POV**

**Hai,minna-san..gimana?berasa nggak? Kalau berasa mohon RIVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya!**

**#joget gaje :v**


	4. Chapter 4

Paring : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto #Pinjem namanya doang :V

Rate :T

Genre : Romance,drama

Warning : OOC,gaje,alur terlalu cepat,dapat merusak mata(?),TYPO tersebar-sebar,pokoknya Typo dimana-mana maklumi yess..

.

.

Don't like,don't read

.

.

'Sakura,tetap kuat ya' terlihat sesosok perempuan berbalut dress putih,cantik yang tengah berada dihadapan Sakura.

'Ta-tapi,bu..'

'Ibu tau kau kuat. Ibu akan selalu memperhatikan dan melindungimu walaupun ibu tak disampingmu,Ibu menyayangimu Sakura' perlahan sosok itu menjauh dihadapan Sakura yang telah hilang bersamaan munculnya cahaya,tetapi Sakura tetap meneriaki nama Ubunya untuk tak pergi dari sisinya.

**Klik..**

"Ibu!" aku langsung terlonjak dari kasur yang tak bisa kutempati. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan yang berbau obat-obatan. Tempat ini bukan UKS sekolah,melainkan Rumah Sakit.

"Sakura,ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" ucap pria yang masih setia duduk disamping tempat tidur dengan pandangan khawatir. Aku baru tahu bahwa pria itu adalah Sasori,yang telah menyelamatkanku tadi.

"Tidak ada. Maaf membuatmu terkejut" ujarku seraya membaringkan tubuhku karena kurasakan pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang. "Tadi kau pingsan,dan aku langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kata dokter kau terserang penyakit maag dan kondisimu belum pulih akibat kelelahan"

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataan panjang lebar Sasori. Sasori telah menyelamatkanku,dan akupun belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"_Arigatou ne_,Sasori-_kun_" wajah Sasori memerah ketika aku menyebut namanya dengan suffik _'kun'_. Ku akui ini pertama kalinya aku menyebut nama pria dengan suffik _'kun_',dan disisi lain aku mengharapkan Sasuke juga ada disini dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari aku menginap di Rumah Sakit dan dengan rutin Sasori datang menjengukku. Kakak dan Ibuku sudah tahu tentang kejadian ini,tapi tak sepatah katapun mereka mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' padaku,melainkan mereka ke Rumah Sakit hanya sekedar membayar biaya pengobatannku.

Dan mengenai kejadian itu aku menceritakan bagaimana kehidupanku bersama Kakak dan Ibu tiriku pada Sasori membuatnya langsung naik darah,tapi segera aku memohon padanya untuk tidak menyakiti mereka karena aku menyayangi mereka. Sasori adalah orang pertama yang kuceritakan tentang kehidupanku dari pada Sasuke,sudah tak perlu ku jelaskan bahkan ia sudah melihatnya sendiri.

Sehari sebelum kepulanganku,Sasori tetap rutin menjengukku dan menghiburku membutku merasa senang. Dan dihari itu pula tamu yang tak terduga datang ke kamarku sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Hn,bagaimana keadaanmu?" kata Sasuke,menjengukku. Sementara Sasori yang masih duduk disampingku terlihat tak suka dengan kedatangan pria ini. "Heh,apa kau buta? Memang kau lihat dia kenapa?"

Ucapan Sasori sepertinya sudah menyinggung perasaan Uchiha bungsu ini sehingga munculah perempatan siku-siku di kepala Sasuke,dan terjadilah pertengkaran kecil antara mereka berdua karena harga diri mereka yang terlalu tinggi untuk mengalah.

"Hahaha,kalian lucu" Sasori dan Sasuke mengarah padaku yang tengah tertawa,Entah kenapa wajah mereka terlihat memerah.

"Heh,sudah 2 hari Sakura dirumah sakit tapi kau tak kunjung menjenguknya,laki-laki macam apa kau" Sasuke mendelik kerena ucapan Sasori,sementara Sakura yang tengah menerima oleh-oleh dari Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hn,aku ada meeting" jawab Sasuke singkat,jelas,dan sampai lupa bahwa pemuda berambut dark blue ini juga seorang direktur! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?.Sementara Sasori yang mengerti ucapan Sasuke langsung beralih pandangan.

"Hei..jika kau tidak cepat-cepat dapat pekerjaan,nanti istrimu mau makan apa? Batu?" lanjut Sasuke sambil menyeringai memandang Sasori. Dengan amarah membuncah Sasori bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung di dimulailah perang kata-kata oleh Sasori dan Sasuke. Walau Sasori begini,ia juga termasuk anak pengusaha sukses 'Akasuna corp' dan rumornya,bahwa nanti Sasori lah yang akan meneruskan 'Akasuna corp'dalam bidang bisnis.

"Ah,_yare-yare_" swedrop Sakura.

~~0~~

Sore hari di Rumah Sakit International Konoha,terlihat gadis bersurai pink tengah mempersiapkan barang-barangnya karena kata dokter ia boleh pulang karena fisiknya sudah sembuh total. Sasori juga sudah pulang hanya sekedar menjengukku.

**Cklek**

Suara pintu terbuka,membuatku terkejut dan langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dengan wajah terkejut aku melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar rumah sakit.

"Sa-sasuke_-kun_,kenapa kau disini? Kau tidak sibuk?" Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya mendekat ke arahku membuat degupan jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. "Hn,malas. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

DEG!

Kurasakan wajahmu memanas. Dengan gelagapan aku berusaha mencairkan suasana agar tak gugup,sementara Sasuke memandangku datar,sepertinya kata-katanya adalah hal biasa yang ia ucapkan. "Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu. Aku akan mengantarmu"

.

.

Mobil sport sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membuatku pucat pasi. Kalau keadaannya begini,lebih baik aku memilih menaiki angkot daripada membahayakan nyawaku disini. Sasuke menoleh ke arahku intens dan langsung menaiki laju kendaraannya membuatku tambah pucat.

"Sas..sasuke_-kun_,bi-bisakah kau tu-turuni kecepatannya?" dengan suara bergetar aku memberanikan diri mengucapkannya,tetapi apa jawaban yang ku dapat? Dengan suara jelas,datar,dan keras ia mengucapkan 'Tidak!'. Oh,aku bingung di antara kami memang siapa yang sudah gila?

Disepanjang perjalanan aku hanya menutup kedua mataku ketakutan hingga kami sampai di sebuah tempat yang pertama kukira sudah sampai dirumahku, Dan ternyata bukan!. Ku alihkan pandangan mataku menyusuri tempat itu dengan cermat.

"I-ini dimana?" aku memandang Sasuke meminta penjelasan mengapa ia membawaku kemari?. Oh,ayolah apa memang tak ada kerjaan jika seorang Uchiha menculik gadis sepertiku? Dan sudah kuyakini bahwa pria dihadapanku ini memang sudah gila!.

"Hn,dirumahku" katanya singkat cukup mewakili keterkejutanku. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan surat yang seperti surat resmi dihadapanku,dan seketika aku terbelak setelah membacanya.

"Hn,kau harus tinggal dirumahku selama 2 hari" Oh,sepertinya bulan ini angka 2 memang terkenal keramat.

**Flashback **

Seorang pria yang terkenal jenius,tampan,dan kaya tengah melewati lorong perusahaan terkenal bernama 'Uchiha corp' dengan angkuhnya. Setiap langkah demi langkah pria itu pasti mendapat tontonan karena ketampanannya di sekitar perusahaan itu.

Pria itu terus berjalan hingga sampai di ruangan yang bertuliskan 'CEO' dengan wajah datar. Pria itu masuk dan duduk disana sambil membuka lembar demi lembaran dokumen yang diberikan oleh sekretarisnya. Suara ketukan pintu membuat pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Permisi,tuan Uchiha. Katanya anda memanggil saya,ada apa gerangan?" tanya wanita berambut pirang yang sepertinya masih muda. "Aku ingin membicarakan mengenai Haruno Sakura,Tsunade-_san"_

Terlihat wanita itu tak suka mengenai arah pembicaraan ini,tetapi Uchiha bungsu ini tetap tak perduli dengan perubahan raut wajah wanita itu. perlahan wanita yang berada diambang pintu itu masuk dan duduk didepan Uchiha Sasuke,CEO muda 'Uchiha corp' itu.

"Aku memiliki penawaran yang bagus nona Tsunade" ujar Sasuke menyeringai membuat Tsunade tampak antusias. "Aku akan menaikan harga saham mu,atas kerja sama 'Uchiha corp'. Apa kau..mau?" Tsunade tampak menimang-nimang keputusan yang tepat atas tawaran yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan anda?" Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya santai sambil mengetuk ngetuk meja dengan jemarinya. "Aku..hanya ingin Haruno Sakura menjadi miliku selama 2 hari!"

**Flashback off**

"Kau dengar? Sekarang sampai 2 hari ke depan kau jadi milikku!" Sakura tampak membatu setelah Sasuke mengakhiri cerita super panjangnya. Uggh,bagaimana ini! Sama saja kan ini penjualan anak!.

"Ba-baiklah,tapi jangan macam-macam!" dengan berat hati aku menyutujuinya asal Ibu dan Kakak senang,sambil keluar dari mobil sport Sasuke dengan pertama kalinya juga aku merasa kesal pada seseorang. Oh,sepertinya bulan ini mengisi kejutan yang lebih Spesial daripada ini dan juga Sasuke tengah berfikir perang ini akan dimenangkannya dengan mudah.

Dengan gelagapan aku memasuki rumah besar Sasuke sambil memandang decak kagum pada gaya rumahnya yang terlihat Eropa namun elegan. Dengan mulut masih terbuka lebar aku melihat-lihat rumah Sasuke dengan takjub,sehingga ia menyadarkannku dari lamunanku dengan ucapan yang membuatku kesal. "Tutup mulutmu Sakura. Nanti kau kemasukan lalat"

.

.

Sasuke duduk di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya untuk bersantai yang memiliki hanya dua tempat duduk. Aku sadar mengapa rumah Sasuke terlihat sepi?

"E-etto,Sasuke_-kun_ kenapa disini sepi sekali? Mana keluargamu?" dengan hati-hari aku mengutarakan rasa penasaranku. Sasuke memandang ke arahku yang terlihat masih berdiri sambil membawa koper besar. "memang kau perlu tau?"Ucapan ketusnya membuat aku bungkam seketika,Sepertinya aku tak perlu tau.

Aku mendengar suara derapan langkah kaki dari arah belakangku membuatku spontan menoleh. Aku melihat seorang wanita tua tengah menunduk hormat pada Sasuke,dan aku hanya bisa cengo melihatnya.

"Tuan Sasuke,apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada nona muda ini?" aku tersentak ketika wanita tua itu berbicara cukup pedas. "Hn,nenek Chiyo tolong antarkan gadis ini menuju kamarnya yang sudah kusiapkan. Aku cukup kasihan melihatnya berdiri seperti ini" aku tertohok ketika mendengar kata 'Kasihan' keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan segera aku mengikuti wanita itu menuju tempat yang Sasuke maksud.

"E-etto,nenek Chiyo?" tanyaku hati-hati ketika memanggil namanya,dan ia pun segera menoleh ke arahku dengan senyuman tulus. Melihat senyuman nenek Chiyo membuat hatiku merasa cukup nyaman di dekatnya,sepertinya perkiraanku salah saat mengira nenek Chiyo setegas tadi.

"Anda,nona Sakura kan?" aku cukup terkejut ketika mendengar ucapannya. Hanya satu dalam pikiranku yaitu 'Darimana ia tahu? Bukankah aku tak pernah menyebutkan namaku?'.

"Haha,anda pasti terkejut ketika saya mengetahui nama anda. Saya mengetahuinya dari tuan muda Sasuke,mengetahui anda memiliki rambut yang unik" terang nenek Chiyo memberi penjelasan seakan dapat mengerti jalan pikiranku.

"Memang sasuke bercerita apa tentangku?" nenek Chiyo tersenyum dan bercerita apa saja yang diceritakan Sasuke mengenai diriku kadang aku malu dan kesal ketika mendengarnya. Dan nenek chiyo juga menceritakan masa kecil Sasuke yang bersamanya dari kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum ketika mendengarnya hingga kami sampai disebuah ruangan besar.

"I-ini,tempat apa?" suaraku bergetar tak percaya melihat kamar yang amat besar bercat Cream menambah kesan elegan serta perabotan yang terlihat mahal untuk dipandang. "Ini kamar anda nona"

**Krik..Krik**

"Eh?"

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk dengan senyuman mengembang di wajah keriputnya. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai gila! Ia membuat ini semua hanya karena aku menginap 2 hari!. Ini namanya pemborosan!.

Nenek Chiyo pamit pergi dari hadapanku yang masih membatu karena alasan pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan. Suara pintu tertutup telah menandakan perginya nenek chiyo dan keadaan membatu diriku dalam kamar megah ini.

.

.

"Bagaimana,kau suka kamarnya? Atau kau ingin aku mengubah catnya menjadi pink?" kata Sasuke ketika kami makan malam,sementara aku hanya melanjutkan makan malamku. Merasa dihiraukan Sasuke memanggi namaku dengan nada agak tinggi membuatku langsung menatapnya seakan mengucapkan 'Apa?' sambil menyantap makan malamku yang sempat tertunda.

'Oh,sepertinya ia mulai berani'pikir Sasuke sambil menyeringai membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Sasuke melihat Sakura telah selesai menghabiskan makanannya sedangkan Sasuke,menyentuhnya pun tidak karena alasan 'Aku sudah kenyang'. Sakura berjalan menuju dapur sambil membawa piring sehabis ia makan tadi,dan Sakura melihat nenek chiyo tengah mencuci piring.

"Ehm,nenek Chiyo bisa kubantu?" tawarku membuat nenek Chiyo menoleh ke arahku sambil menggelang menolak. Merasa tak enak hati,aku langsung menyuruh nenek Chiyo beristirahat dan aku yang melakukannya,Sepertinya nenek Chiyo sudah banyak melakukan pekerjaan.

Merasa diperhatikan aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapku sambil tersenyum. Yap, TERSENYUM!. Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan langsung mengalihkan pandanganku menuju tempat cuci piring.

**Kediaman Haruno**

"A-APA?! IBU MENYURUH SAKURA MENGINAP DI RUMAH SASUKE?!" teriak Ino dan Karin bersamaan sambil memasang ekspresi tak percaya. "Sstt,ini juga untuk kepentingan perusahaan"

Ino dan Karin memandang Ibunya dengan tatapan tak percaya ketika Ibunya mengatakan hal itu. "Tenang saja,kalian masih lebih cantik dari si upik abu itu"

~~0~~

Sakura bangun dari tempat tidur king size nya. walau empuk Sakura masih belum terbiasa dengan kasur mewah sehingga membuat lehernya sakit. Sakura terbangun pagi sekali yaitu pukul 05.00 karena kebiasaan yang susah dihilangkan.

Dengan perlahan Sakura menuju dapur dan mendapati nenek Chiyo tengah membuat sarapan untuk mereka. Sakura berjalan menuju nenek Chiyo dan menyapanya '_Ohayou_'.

"Wah,nona Sakura sudah bangun? Pagi sekali!" aku hanya menggaruk pelipisku yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum. "Haha,sudah kebiasaan,dan..tolong jangan memanggilku 'nona Sakura' aku merasa aneh"

Nenek chiyo mengeryit dan langsung tersenyum sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti. Aku melihat masakan nenek Chiyo yang harumnya sangat enak membuatku lapar. "Nek,ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku antusias. "Sakura_-chan_,lebih baik membangunkan tuan Sasuke. Ini pun sudah cukup membantu" aku bergidik mendengarnya,tapi disisi lain aku tak tega melihat tatapan nenek Chiyo yang terlihat memohon. What? Memohon? Astaga aku memang sudah gila rupanya!.

Dengan senyuman dan semangat luntur aku menuju lantai atas dimana kamar Sasuke berada. Dengan ragu aku mengetuk pintunya perlahan,namun tak ada jawaban sampai aku mengulanginya berkali-kali. Dengan ragu aku membuka pintunya dan TIDAK TERKUNCI!. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke yang terlihat sangat besar dan gelap dengan berhati-hati sehingga aku mendapati Sasuke yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

BLUSHH...

Wajahku memerah karena tak menyangka bahwa wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sombong,cuek,dan dingin ini bisa semanis ini! Oh,jika seperti ini mungkin aku betah memandangnya hingga satu jam penuh. Tapi,Belum 30 menit ia membuka kelopak onyxnya membuatku terkejut dan gelagapan.

"E-etto,maaf! Aku hanya disuruh membangunkanmu,ta-tapi melihatmu tidur senyeyak itu aku jadi tak tega. Sungguh,aku tak bermaksud macam-macam" kataku panjang lebar mencoba menyakinkan pria dihadapanku dengan wajah datar sehabis bangun tidur.

"Lalu?"

"E-eh?" dan suasana heningpun tercipta akibat omongan tak jelas dariku. Jujur,saat ini aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh didunia ini!.

.

.

"Sa-sasuke-kun,dimana seragamku?" tanyaku ragu ketika tak mendapati seragamku yang berada dalam koper,karena hanya ia yang membawa koperku ketika berangkat ke rumahnya dan setahuku aku sudah memasukannya. "Sudah ku buang"

"E-EH?"

Responku cepat ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'Buang' di hadapanku. Perlahan Sasuke berjalan ke arahku sambil berbisik kecil ditelingaku. 'kau tak perlu sekolah 2 hari ini,karena ini perintahku. Dan kau harus menurutinya karena 2 hari ini kau sudah menjadi milikku'

.

.

-didalam hatiku terdapat sebuah gejolak perasaan yang masih asing bagiku,apa kau tau itu apa? Orang-orang menyebutkan dengan 'cinta'-


	5. Chapter 5

Paring : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto #Pinjem namanya doang :V

Rate :T

Genre : Romance,drama

Warning : OOC,gaje,alur terlalu cepat,dapat merusak mata(?),TYPO tersebar-sebar,pokoknya Typo dimana-mana maklumi yess..

.

.

Don't like,don't read

.

.

"Haaah" aku mengehela nafasku panjang dengan bosan. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke sekitar yang berada di kediaman Uchiha ini. Rumah yang indah namun sepi,itulah pikiranku sekarang. Aku sangat bosan ketika Sasuke menyuruhku menunggunya di rumah,sedangkan ia bersenang-senang. ah,aku merasa sudah berkeluarga yang menunggu suaminya pulang.

'Ha?'

BLUSSSHH

Oh! Aku sudah berfikir macam-macam,tolong maafkan aku!. Merasa haus aku menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air untuk ku teguk sampai tandas. Saat menaruh gelas aku melewati lemari es dan melihat ada sebuah kertas yang menempel disana,karena rasa penasaran akupun membacanya.

'Sakura,tolong sampaikan pada tuan Sasuke nenek mau menjenguk keponakan nenek yang sakit di suna. Jaga diri baik-baik ya..'

Aku terdiam setelah membaca surat itu. 'Berarti,dirumah ini hanya ada aku dan Sasuke-_kun_!' wajahku merona hebat ketika memikirkannya. Oh, aku yang sudah gila!

**Normal POV at Konoha High School**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yaitu 2-1 diiringi suara teriakan pasa FC-nya. pria itu tetap tak menghiraukan suara teriakan itu hingga setelah sampai di kelas ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang pemuda yang baru saja mengajaknya perang.

"Hm,Uchiha Sasuke! Dimana kau sembunyikan Sakura!" katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar. Dengan dinginnya ia langsung melewati Sasori menuju kelasnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

.

.

Jam istirahat dimulai,Seluruh siswa langsung berhamburan menuju kantin. Terlihat duo idola sekolah tengah berjalan beriringan membuat para FC nya langsung mimisan karena ketampanan mereka,yap! Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Sasori. Sasori bukannya ingin pergi ke kantin dengan Sasuke,tetapi ia harus mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Ckckck..sepertinya para FC mereka salah sangka.

Setelah Sasuke membeli jus tomatnya diikuti Sasori yang mengikutinya menuju atap karena Sasori terus mengikutinya membuat Sasuke kesal. Sasori berdiri dihadapan Uchiha muda itu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasori tajam setelah melihat Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar. "Hn,mana ku tau" Sasori mengepalkan tangannya sambil menahan amarah.

"Cih,kau curang!" kata Sasori sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai. "Hei,bukankah didalam perang,kata'curang'tak berlaku?"

**Normal POV end**

Aku menyusuri rumah megah Sasuke karena rasa penasaranku yang membuncah mengingat rumahnya sebesar istana,memangnya di rumah Sasuke ini ada apa saja? Itulah yang ada dipikiranku sekarang karena rumah ku tidak sebesar rumahnya.

Aku berjalan sambil menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang membimbingku menuju sebuah ruangan yang terlihat besar menurutku. Aku dengan ragu-ragu memegang gagang pintu sambil berpikir dua kali karena ini bukan rumahku melainkan Sasuke.

Dengan modal nekat aku mengintip ruangan tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat tumpukan buku yang menjulang tinggi tertata rapi serta sebuah meja dan kursi yang terlihat elegan dengan dihiasi sebuah lampu yang menerangi meja tersebut. Entah di dalam dadaku rasa senang langsung hinggap begitu saja melihat tumpukan buku yang hebat ini.

Ah! Aku sudah lupa mengenai siapa pemilik rumah ini,Sekarang yang kupikirkan hanya bagaimana ketika aku membaca semua buku itu. aku berjalan menuju rak buku itu satu persatu sambil mengambil buku-buku tebal yang akan ku baca nantinya. Setelah mengambil tumpukan buku,aku langsung duduk di kursi itu dan membaca dengan senang.

**Ting..tong**

Arggh,kenapa suara bel itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat! Baru saja aku membaca halaman pertama. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu depan untuk membuka pintu. Dengan berat hati aku menyambut tamu itu dan aku terpana melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam lembut dengan kulit yang amat putih! 'Sepertinya dia orang asing'pikirku.

"Oh,hai!maaf apa benar disini rumah Sasuke_-kun_?"

Eh? Dia bisa bahasa Jepang juga! Untung saja. Dan,eh? Sasuke-kun?.

"E-etto,Sasuke_-kun_ sedang sekolah"

Terlihat gadis itu memandangku dari bawah hingga atas dengan mata indahnya berwarna aquamarine.

"Hm,kau siapa?" tanyanya membuatku bungkam. Apa yang harus ku jawab? Apa aku harus bilang 'aku hasil culikan Sasuke'?.

"Kalau kau tak menjawab,tak apa. Oh ya,aku Tachibana Nina pacar Sasuke_-kun_,_yoroshiku ne_?"

'Eh? Pa-pacar?!'

~~0~~

Aku memandang sebuah surat yang kini berada di tanganku. Entah kenapa hatiku sakit ketika gadis itu mengaku pacar Sasuke. Di sisi lain aku juga merasa bersalah jika harus satu atap selama dua hari bersama pacar orang. Setelah gadis itu berpamitan ia meminta tolong padaku untuk mengantarkan surat ini kepada Sasuke,katanya 'Aku mohon! Aku jauh-jauh dari Amerika untuk bertemu dengannya,ku mohon berikan pada Sasuke-kun' perkataan gadis itu terngiang dalam kepalaku seakan ucapan itu sudah merupakan bagian penting dari otakku.

**Ting...tong**

Suara bell langsung menghancurkan lamunanku membuatku langsung beranjak dari kursi ruang tengah untuk membuka pintu. Aku sempat terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Dengan segera aku langsung menyembunyikan surat itu di belakang tubuhku.

"Hn,tadaima" aku terdiam tak berani berbicara,entah kenapa aku merasa kesal pada Sasuke yang punya pacar. Eh? Tidak! Aku tak punya hak untuk kesal padanya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Kau sakit?" Sasuke menempelkan telapak tangannya di keningku membuatku langsung merona dan segera mungkin menepisnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_,kenapa kau membunyikan bell? Bukannya langsung masuk saja?" kataku hanya sekedar basa-basi.

"Hn,karena kau sedang menungguku dan aku juga ingin kau membukakannya"

BLUSSH

Wajah ku memanas mendengarnya. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar melihatku,entah kenapa ia langsung menarik tanganku dan memandang surat yang kupegang dengan tatapan curiga.

"Dari siapa?"

"Ta-tadi seorang gadis mengantarkan ini untukmu" cicitku melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menarik tanganku.

Dengan segera ia mengambil surat itu dari tanganku dan melongos pergi menuju kamarnya,tapi di setengah perjalanan ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura,jangan kau bergaul dengannya"

.

.

Di telingaku masih terngiang ucapan Sasuke ketika ia menyuruhku tidak bergaul dengan gadis bernama Tachibana Nina itu. tapi yang membuatku aneh,kenapa Sasuke melarangku bergaul dengan pacarnya sendiri?. Ah! Itu bukan urusanku sekarang!.

Sore hari tampak indah ketika sinar matahari yang bermula panas menjadi agak sejuk disertai langit-langit yang panas berubah menjadi orange ketika perlahan matahari ingin masuk ke singgasananya. Aku merasa bosan dirumah megah ini. Tapi,kalau aku kembali ke rumahku kemungkinan saat ini aku sedang di suruh-suruh oleh kedua kakak dan ibuku.

Berhubung aku sedang di taman belakang,aku tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk bersantai sejenak. "Sekarang Hinata sedang apa ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasori?" gumamku.

"Hn,untuk apa kau menghawatirkan si merah itu. baka!" aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara _baritone_ yang terdengar dari arah belakangku. Mengetahui itu Sasuke aku langsung menunduk entah kenapa aku masih merasa kesal padanya sekaligus merasa bersalah karena merasa ketus akhir-akhir ini.

"Sa-sasuke-kun,_gomenne_" Sasuke tak mengerti ketika aku spontan langsung berbicara seperti itu dan aku hanya menunduk hingga ia duduk disampingku.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" aku terdiam membuat Sasuke mengeryit bingung dan menunggu jawabanku. Entah kenapa,rasanya tak perlu alasan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Sasuke berdiri membuatku mendongak ke arahnya,dan seketika ia menarik tanganku untuk berdiri membuatku mau tak mau langsung menurutinya.

"Hn,Sakura. aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

Aku bingung menatap paras tampan di depanku. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan?

.

.

Terdengar suara pekikan di sekitar tempat itu membuatku merinding melihat wahana-wahana mengerikan yang membuat semua orang langsung menjerit-jerit menahan rasa takut. Sungguh aku takut malihatnya,karena baru pertama kali aku ke tempat seperti ini.

"Kau mau main yang mana Sakura?" tawaran Sasuke sukses membuatku pucat pasi mengingat wahana berbahaya itu. aku tak menjawab pertannyaannya,entahkenapa lidahku terasa kaku karena takut.

"A-aku teeerr-terse-raaah Ssaaa-Sasu-ke-_kun_ sa-saja" mendengar suaraku yang sedikit bergetar membuat Sasuke sedikit mengerti tentang keadaanku. Tapi bukannya merasa kasihan malah ia menyeringai membuatku merinding. Ha..terkadang uchiha muda ini memang kejam!.

"Aku ingin ke sana," katanya seraya menunjuk sebuah rumah hantu yang langsung membuatku tambah pucat pasi. Aku memandang wajah Sasuke yang terkesan meremehkan membuatku mengatakan hal yang sangat salah untuk di ucapkan.

"O-oke! Aku tidak takut!"

~~0~~

"Kyaaa! Tidak! Sasuke-_kun_! Hantu itu menarik kaki ku!"

"Kyyyaaa,Sasuke-_kun_! Tolong aku tak mau mati disini!"

"Sasuke_-kun_! Tidak! Huuuuaaaaaaa"

"Sstt,Sakura. tenang aku disampingmu! Makanya berpeganglah padaku,agar kau tak di ganggu!" perkataannya sukses membuatku tenang. Dengan perlahan aku memegang lengannya sambil menyembunyikan wajahku karena takut hingga kami sampai di tempat tujuan(?).

Keringat langsung membasahi wajahku yang memerah membuatku sangat malu berhadapan dengan Sasuke kali ini. Aku melepaskan peganganku pada lengannya.

"Hei, ," katanya membuatku menoleh ke arahnya yang tengah memperlihatkan lengan bajunya yang basah akibat air mataku (mungkin).

"Aa,_go-gomenne_ Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Simpan kata 'maaf'mu untuk nanti"

"Eh?"

.

.

Disinilah kami. Disebuah restoran mewah bergaya Itali yang membuatku cukup gugup,apalagi isinya orang berkelas semua!. Ah! Sampai lupa juga,bahwa orang di depanku ini juga berkelas.

Terlihat Sasuke tengah memesan menu menggunakan bahasa Italia membuatku tak mengerti. Selesai memesan menu,ia kembali menatapku datar membuatku salah tingkah. Maklum meja kami berada di pojokan khusus 4 orang dan kini Sasuke tengah berhadapan denganku.

"Hn,Sakura. tadi kau lucu sekali" aku menatapnya kesal bercampur malu ketika ia mengatakannya dengan ekspresi datar. Uggh! Makhluk macam apa dia!.

"AH! SASUKE-KUN!" teriak sorang gadis memanggil sasuke dengan keras membuat penghuni restoran memandangnya sambil berlari kecil menuju bangku kami. Oh! Aku kenal gadis itu!.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nina!"ujar Sasuke tajam ketika gadis itu langsung memeluk lengannya manja,membuatku memalingkan wajahku tak suka. Yap! Dia Tachibana Nina orang yang kutemui tadi pagi.

"Ee? Aku kan hanya ingin bertemu pacarku?" aku tersentak ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'Pacar'. Oh,aku sampai lupa mengenai hal penting itu. penting? Oh itu bukan urasanku!.

"Aku bukan pacarmu baka!" aku menoleh ke arah mereka berdua ketika Sasuke mengucapkan itu. ada sedikit perasaan lega hinggap di hatiku saat itu. gadis bernama Nina itu terlihat menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Lalu,dia siapa?" kata Nina seraya menunjukku lantang.

"Hn,dia pacarku"

Eh? A-apa katanya? dunia ini mulai gila!

Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menarikku keluar dari restoran tak memperdulikan pesanannya. Sasuke menarikku menuju mobil sportnya yang tadi membawaku dan langsung menyuruhku masuk kedalam begitu juga dengannya.

"Hn,lupakan saja kejadian yang tadi"

DEG

Hatiku sakit mendengar ucapannya. Sungguh rasanya aku ingin menangis tapi aku tahan karena tak ingin di anggap lemah dengan hal begini,tapi aku tak sanggup!.

Dengan cepat air mata lolos begitu saja melewati wajahku kemudian jatuh ke bawah,membuatnya terkejut.

"Sakura?"

.

.

Bersambung..

**Author POV**

**Hai,minna.. gomen aku sempat hiatus beberapa hari :v**

**Soalnya ada kejadian yang nggak terduga =,= **

**Ok,lupakan... yang penting gue udah update..hahaha #udah ah! Nggak da yang ngarep!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hn,dia pacarku"

Eh? A-apa katanya? dunia ini mulai gila!

Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menarikku keluar dari restoran tak memperdulikan pesanannya. Sasuke menarikku menuju mobil sportnya yang tadi membawaku dan langsung menyuruhku masuk kedalam begitu juga dengannya.

"Hn,lupakan saja kejadian yang tadi"

DEG

Hatiku sakit mendengar ucapannya. Sungguh rasanya aku ingin menangis tapi aku tahan karena tak ingin di anggap lemah dengan hal begini,tapi aku tak sanggup!.

Dengan cepat air mata lolos begitu saja melewati wajahku kemudian jatuh ke bawah,membuatnya terkejut.

"Sakura?"

Paring : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto #Pinjem namanya doang :V

Rate :T

Genre : Romance,drama

Warning : OOC,gaje,alur terlalu cepat,dapat merusak mata(?),TYPO tersebar-sebar,pokoknya Typo dimana-mana maklumi yess..

.

.

Don't like,don't read

.

.

Sasuke terkejut,begitu pula aku. Ah,sial! Kenapa air mata ini menetes disaat yang tidak tepat!. Dengan cepat aku langsung mengahapus air mataku sementara Sasuke memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Hahaha,ma-maaf membuatmu terkejut Sasuke_-kun_,aku hanya mengantuk," kataku diiringi tawaan untuk tak membuat suasana tambah canggung.

**Grep..**

"Kau..berbohong," aku tersentak sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain karena tak berani menatap wajahnya,sementara ia masih memegang bahuku. Hening kami sekitar 5 menit karena tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Perlahan tangan Sasuke yang tengah memegang bahuku mulai melembut dan melepaskannya.

"Hn,jika ini salahku..aku minta maaf"setelah berkata begitu,Sasuke langsung menancapkan gas mobilnya pergi dari tempat itu. sementara aku hanya terdiam tak berani memandangnya karena dipenuhi rasa bersalah sudah mengacaukan acara ini.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Setelah sampai pun kami enggan berbicara satu sama lain,menimbulkan perasaan aneh pada diriku. Hingga kami tengah berada di ruang tamu,tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura,besok kau bisa pulang,"

DEG!

A-apa maksudnya? Apa dia mengusirku?inikan belum 2 hari?.

"Sasu-"

"Sudahlah Sakura,aku lelah"

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan ucapanku,ia sudah pergi menuju kamarnya dan aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menahan perasaan yang aneh ini bersamaku.

~~0~~

Aku membereskan koperku dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Ya,pagi-pagi begini Sasuke hanya mengantarku pulang akibat semalam. Jujur,aku ingin minta maaf padanya tapi tak ada kesempatan karena Sasuke selalu memotong ucapanku. Hingga kami berangkatpun,hanya diisi dengan kebisuan.

.

.

"Sa-sasuke_-kun_,_arigatou_" ucapku seraya menunduk dalam,dan dia hanya menjawabku dengan 'Hn' andalannya sambil melaju pergi dari kediamanku. Oh,rasanya sudah lama aku tak datang kesini. Dengan perlahan aku memasuki rumah dan langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan tak mengasyikan.

"Hohoho,bagaimana acaramu? Apa mengasyikan?" aku hanya diam sambil berdiri di dekat pintu. "Hei,jangan begitu Karin. Pastinya menyenangkan kan?" kata Ino,membuatku semakin menunduk. "_Ta-tadaima_," ucapku pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Hahaha,berani sekali kau menginjakan kakimu ke sini,dasar jalang! Aku yakin kau sudah menjual tubuhmu yang menjijikan itu,heh?" kata Tsunade membuatku tersentak. Hatiku sakit! Entah sudah berapa kali hatiku ini tersakiti,yang bisa kulakukan hanya bersabar.

PLAK!

Ah,mereka menamparku lagi. Walau ditampar berapa kalipun,ini tetap menyakitkan seolah ini juga bagian dari hidupku. Aku memegang kedua pipiku yang terasa panas dan mereka dengan jijik langsung meninggalkanku pergi.

"Hahaha,aku memang menjijikan!"gumamku miris.

.

.

Aku termenung dalam pikiranku sendiri. Ino,Karin,dan Ibu sudah berangkat dari tadi pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing. Rasanya aku sudah putus asa ketika Sasuke tak memperdulikanku,walau ini salahku juga. Aku yang tiba-tiba menangis,aku yang mengacaukan acara bermain dan makan malam,aku..aku..

TES..TES..

"Eh?"

Apa ini? Air mata? Dengan cepat aku langsung mengapusnya tetapi bukannya berhenti malah air mata ini seperti arus sungai yang tak berujung.

~~0~~

**Normal POV**

"Hei,Teme! Udah lama nggak ngobrol nih,merasa rindu?" ucap pemuda berambut kuning jambrik dengan cengiran khasnya,membuat Sasuke merasa mual.

"Dalam mimpimu Dobe! Dan jangan memasang wajah begitu!" Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan wajah pemuda itu dengan tangannya.

"_Gomen,gomen_..aku kan baru pulang dari London,masa kau tak merindukanku?" kata pria itu. mereka berdua kini tengah berada di atap sekolah menikmati semilar angin yang berhembus tetapi suasana hati Uchiha bungsu ini tidak senikmat angin yang berhembus ini.

"Cih,ngapain juga kau disini? Bukannya kau sedang mengurus perusahaan di London?" pria itu tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyuman khasnya melainkan senyuman yang tak bisa di artikan membuat si Uchiha bungsu ini mengeryit dahinya.

"Hm,aku hanya ingin menikmati masa SMA ku yang terbuang"

.

.

Akasuna Sasori. Pria berambut merah bermata jade ini tengah membolos pelajaran dengan alasan yeahh,,sakit perut!. Pria bermarga Akasuna ini tengah membolos pelajaran di ruangan yang bernama UKS sambil tidur-tiduran yang pastinya membuat para kaum hawa kelepek-kelepek jika melihat wajah baby facenya yang tengah memejamkan mata.

"Hei,hei..ku dengar anak baru yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Ih,melihatnya saja sudah membuatku jijik apalagi nasib Karin dan Ino yang satu rumah dengannya? Wah pasti berat," ucap seseorang yang Sasori yakini murid yang menjaga UKS. "Dasar gadis itu,baru masuk sudah berani deket-deket sama Sasuke_-kun_!" ujar temannya.

BRAAK!

Dengan kasar,Sasori bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian keluar ruangan UKS membuat penjaga UKS kebingungan.

**Normal POV End**

Ting..tong..

Aku tersentak dan langsung berlari menuju pintu depan untukmembukakan pintu seraya menghapus jejak air mataku. Ketika membuka pintu,betapa terkejutnya aku melihat orang itu dan langsung memelukku melepas rindu.

"Sakura,aku merindukannmu!" mendengarnya aku langsung membalas pelukannya dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahku.

"Aku juga Sasori_-kun_" setelah berpelukan beberapa menit,Sasori melepaskanku dari dekapannya.

"Tunggu,Sasori_-kun_! I-ini kan masih jam pelajaran" ucapku kebingungan. Kenapa Sasori bolos? Apa karena ku?.

"Hm,aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Ah,aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki teman sepertinya! Tetapi sepertinya Sasori tak berfikir demikian.

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Sasuke-kun~ kenapa kau menghindariku?" Sasuke merasa kesal pada gadis disampingnya ini. Suara,wajah,aargh membuat Sasuke merasa kesal! Gadis ini mengikutinya kemanapun! Sekolahpun,sekarang ia sudah resmi menjadi siswa KHS hanya untuk berdekatan dengan Sasuke,membuat para FC nya tak rela.

"Cih,pergi kau! Kenapa kau menempel padaku Nina! Sudah ku katakan dari dulu,aku tak pernah mencintaimu! Dan selamanya tak akan pernah!" maki Sasuke pada gadis di sampingnya. Cukup sudah! Sepertinya Sasuke sudah muak dengan tingkah gadis ini. Dengan segera,Sasuke meninggalkan gadis itu menuju tempat parkir untuk pergi,yeah.. segalanya pasti bisa Sasuke lakukan kalau hanya sekedar bolos atau tak sekolah yang tujuannya hanya bersenang-senang.

Sasuke malajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi entah kemana tujuannya. Sasuke melajukan mobilnya hingga sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup luas. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan betapa marahnya ia ketika mendapati Sasori dan Sakura tengah berpelukan. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya marah yang membuncah.

"Cih,kau sudah berani menyentuh _Cinderella _ku,Akasuna!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya,seperti biasa Sakura bersih-bersih rumah,memasak,dan mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya pagi-pagi. Sakura juga sempat sarapan untuk mendapat tenaga mengayuh sepeda nya. oh ya,kemarin dengan berbaik hati Sasori membelikan Sakura seragam baru membuat nya berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada pemuda beriris jade tersebut karena seragamnya yang lama telah di buang Sasuke.

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya seperti biasa hingga KHS membuatnya kelelahan karena jauhnya KHS dari rumahnya. Setelah sampai,Sakura memarkirkan sepeda nya seperti biasa namun ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah mobil sport dark blue yang membawa dua penumpang yaitu Sasuke dan Nina dalam satu mobil.

Sakura hanya memandang parau kedua sejoli itu yang tengah berjalan berdampingan. Sakura merasakan sebuah tangan hinggap di kepalanya membuatnya terkejut dan menoleh.

"_Ohayou_,Sakura_-chan_!" sapa orang itu seraya tersenyum.

"_O-ohayou_ _mou_,Sasori-_kun_"Sasori menurunkan tangannya yang tengah bertengger manis di kepala Sakura.

"E-etto,Sakura. aku tahu ini mendadak,tapi aku sudah tak bisa hanya mengucapkannya sekali,jadi..dengarkan baik-baik" Sakura hanya mengagguk mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Bersambung...

**Author POV**

**ee-etto,gomen maksimal karena fic ini pendek,gaje,dan typo tersebar-sebar. Akhir kata 'sankyu buat yang riview!' dan mohon 'RIVIEW lagi yaaw' #ngarep.**

**Dan tolong jangan me riview comment yang pedes-pedes,ntar menurunkan semangan nulis author hehehe... akhir kata 'sankyu' dan 'RIVIEW please!' ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Paring : SasuSaku

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto #Pinjem namanya doang :V

Rate :T

Genre : Romance,drama

Warning : OOC,gaje,alur terlalu cepat,dapat merusak mata(?),TYPO tersebar-sebar,pokoknya Typo dimana-mana maklumi yess..

.

.

Don't like,don't read

.

.

"Ke-kenapa Sasori_-kun_ bilang begitu? Bu-bukankah kita hanya teman?" ucap Sakura panik ketika Sasori memegang kedua tangannya.

"Tapi,aku mencintaimu Sakura! aku sudah lelah menyimpan perasaan ini! Jadi apa jawabanmu? Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Sakura terdiam. Kini ia masih menimang-nimang ucapan pria jade di depannya,tapi Sakura tahu bahwa di lain hati ia masih memikirkan Sasuke yang entah kenapa menghindarinya.

**Kriiing!**

Suara bell tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai. Sakura lega ketika mendengarnya,jika kejadian ini berlanjut bagaimana nasibnya nanti?.

"E-etto,Sa-sasori_-kun_ bell sudah berbunyi ayo kita ke kelas" Sasori melihat kepergian Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan ketika gadis pink itu pergi menuju kelasnya meninggalkannya.

**Jam istirahat**

Hinata dan Sakura tengah mengobrol-ngobrol ria,walau pertama masuk Sakura dikejutkan oleh kehebohan temannya ini yang menanyakan seputar keadaannya. Dan beruntungnya juga,Sasori kini sedang di seret oleh kakak kelas eskul basket karena tidak pernah mengikuti latihan,padahal dia juga pemain inti KHS bersama Sasuke.

"Hmm,Sakura! ke-kemarin aku bertemu anak baru yang sepertinya senpai kita di kantin. Dan oh,entah kenapa aku terpesona dengannya! Matanya biru,dan senyuman khasnya yang menawan. Kyaaa!"

Sakura hanya terbengong melihat Hinata yang baru saja saling bertemu langsung curhat tentang kisah percintaannya. Hinata merasakan perutnya agak lapar dan memutuskan untuk ke kantin bersama Sakura. dan tentu saja Sakura tak membeli cemilan,karena cemilan di KHS saja sudah mahalnya selangit,dari mana dia dapat uang!.

**Sakura POV**

Di perjalanan aku melihat Sasuke tengah berjalan bersama Nina dan juga seorang pria berambut kuning jambrik yang tengah menggoda keduanya. Akumenundukan kepalaku tak berani bertemu dengannya. Tapi,dengan tiba-tiba Hinata mencengkram lengan bajuku dengan wajah memerah.

'He? Apa Hinata menyukai Sasuke_-kun_?' pikirku.

"Sakura! itu pria yang ku bilang tadi! Itu yang rambut kuning! Sakura!" oh,ternyata pria yang di samping Sasuke. Dan eh? Kenapa aku merasa lega mengetahui Hinata tidak menyukai Sasuke?.

Sasuke,Nina,dan pria berambut jambrik itu berjalan ke arah kantin dan tanpa sadar Nina melihatku dan langsung menyeret Sasuke ikut dengannya untuk bertemu denganku dan Hinata. Aku berkeringat dingin,sementara Hinata tengah menahan degupan jantungnya karena pria itu juga berjalan ke arahnya. Oh,sepertinya keadaan makin meburuk.

"Oh,hai..kau pacarnya Sasuke_-kun,_kan?" aku tetap menunduk sementara ku lihat samar-samar Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya dan Hinata dengan wajah memerah plus terkejut begitu juga pria berambut jambrik itu.

"Te-teme! Bukankah pacarmu itu Nina-_chan_?" ucap pria itu terkejut.

"Haha,tentu saja Naruto! Gadis itu hanya pacar pura-pura Sasuke-_kun_"

Uuggh,aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku menahan tangisan. Bisa-bisanya Nina_-chan_ yang sudah ku anggap teman mengatakan itu. dengan segera aku berlari meninggalkan mereka,sementara Hinata langsung menyusulku.

.

.

"Sakura tenanglah,"

"Hikks...hikss"

Ah,sungguh aku malu dengan diriku saat ini. Sudah kedua kalinya aku menangis di depan orang,sungguh memalukan!.

**Sakura POV end**

~~0~~

**Kediaman Uchiha**

"Yo,_otouto_ ku yang manis. Kenapa kau memasang wajah jelek begitu,mengerikan tau" ucap seorang pria turun dari tangga,sementara Sasuke mendecih melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau disini _baka_ Itachi! Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di Amerika?"

"Wah,wah..kau jadi dingin semenjak _kaa-san_ dan _otou-san_ meniggal. Kemana Sasu_-chan_ yang manis itu,hm?"

Dengan cepat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian karena sehabis pulang sekolah. Jujur,saat ini Sasuke merasa kesal atas kepulangan Itachi, kakaknya karena selalu mengganggu urusan pribadinya.

Sehabis berganti pakaian Sasuke keluar menuju ruang tengah untuk bersantai,dan seketika ia melihat _aniki_nya tengah tersenyum sambil memegang stik PS padanya. Sasuke mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hm,aku sudah tau masalahmu Sasuke"

Itachi dengan cepat melemparkan stik PS pada Sasuke untuk memulai sebuah game di layar TV.

"Cih,pasti nenek Chiyo" Itachi tersenyum mendengar jawaban adiknya ini.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya saja perasaanmu padanya? Dasar kau adik yang bodoh!"

Sasuke sebal dengan kakaknya ini. Untuk apa ia tahu urusannya?.

"_Urusai_!"

**-GAME OVER-**

Itachi mengentikan permainan gamenya karena game telah dimenangkan olehnya,kemudian berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini. Kau akan bernasib sama dengan game itu, Sa-su_-chan_"

.

.

"Sakura,cepat kesini! Ah,cepat kau beli ice cream di mini market. Sekarang sudah musim panas!" suruh Ino sambil berteriak,sedangkan karin masih bergelanyut bersama hpnya.

"I-iya" Sakura kini tengah menerima uang dan segera berangkat menuju minimarket terdengar untuk membeli _ice cream_ untuk kedua kakaknya. Dibawah teriknya sinar matahari siang,Sakura mengayuh sepedanya sambil bercucuran keringat,namun tak menghentikan semangatnya untuk terus mengayuh hingga ia sampai di sebuah mini market terdekat.

"Paman,beli Ice creamnya dua" kata Sakura sopan,dan segeralah paman itu mengambilkan dua ice cream berasa strawberry. Sakura menatap kedua ice cream itu dengan tatapan ingin sekali namun di urungkannya.

"Paman,aku juga ice creamnya dua".Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasori tengah tersenyum padanya.

~~0~~

"Ini untukmu" Sasori menyodorkan ice cream pada Sakura. kini mereka tengah berada di taman dekat mini market karena Sasori telah menyeretnya ke sini. Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang,menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Sasori.

"Sasori-_kun_,maaf" ujar Sakura lirih. Sasori langsung menepuk kepala Sakura kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa Sakura. aku juga minta maaf karena telah mencintaimu,padahal kita kan hanya ,maka dari itu aku akan membantumu mendapatkan hati Uchiha sombong itu"

BLUUSH

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika Sasori berfikir begitu!.sejujurnya aku juga tak mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Kenapa aku berdebar di dekatnya,merasa malu,marah,cemburu, aku tak tahu semua itu. dan Sasori telah membantuku untuk mengetahuinya.

"Kau mencintai Sasuke, Sakura"

~~0~~

Keesokan harinya di KHS,para murid kini tengah bersapa ria untuk mengucapkan '_Ohayou_' entah pada teman ataupun orang yang mereka sukai. Sakura Haruno,gadis yang kini tengah memarkirkan sepedanya melihat dua sejoli tengah asik-asiknya mengobrol ria membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil menarik perhatiannya, Hinata"

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong menuju kelasnya,dan tak lupa pula tatapan menusuk sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari semenjak ia bersekolah di KHS. Oh,betapa beruntungnya kau Sakura,karena baru saja masuk sudah menjadi gosip sekolah ini.

"Hm,jadi itu Haruno Sakura yang disukai oleh _baka otouto_. Seleranya lumayan"

.

.

Pulang sekolah adalah acara yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh semua warga KHS. Hari ini betapa malangnya nasib Sakura ketika ia tak punya kesempatan mengobrol dengan Hinata yang sedang asiknya mengobrol dengan Naruto-pria kuning jabrik. Sementara Sasori masih dalam pelatihan basket karena masih junior yang dilatih oleh para seniornya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya bosan sambil berjalan menuju parkiran dimana tempat sepedanya berada. Sakura berhenti sejenak dan langsung menoleh ke belakang namun tak ada apa-apa.

'Huufft,ku kira ada yang mengikutiku!' dengan santai Sakura menuju sepeda nya namun seseorang tiba-tiba mendekapnya membuatnya pingsan

~~0~~

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Rasanya ia sangat asing berada di tempat ini namun aromanya sangat ia kenal. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan menemukan seorang pria tengah memandangnya dengan senyuman.

"Tenanglah,Sakura_-chan_. Oh ya,aku Uchiha Itachi,kakak Sasuke. Dan sekarang kita berada di kamar Sasu_-chan_" kata pria itu seraya mendekat ke arah sakura membuatnya takut.

"Kumohon,jangan lakukan apa-apa padaku"

PUK..

"Hahaha,mana mungkin Sakura-_chan_. Kalau itu terjadi,mungkin Sasuke akan membunuhku. Kau kan adik iparku yang manis!lagi pula aku sudah menelfonya" ucap Itachi seraya mengelus kepala Sakura.

BLUUSHH

'A-adik ipar?' pikir Sakura merona mendengarnya.

**BRAAAK!**

"Cih! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura _baka aniki_!" maki seorang yang baru saja mendobrak pintu kamar dengan emosi meluap-luap.

"Hohoho...tenang dulu Sasu_-chan_! Aku akan segera keluar,jadi kau selesaikan saja urusanmu dengan adik iparku ya," kata Itachi sambil buru-buru keluar dari kamar Sasuke membuat Sakura bengong melihatnya,sementara Sasuke menatapnya datar dan berjalan menuju samping ranjang dimana tempat Sakura tengah duduk.

"E-etto Sasuke_-kun_,_gomen_ atas kejadian selama ini" Sakura menundukan kepalanya takut memandang Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Ta-tapi aku ingin jujur sesuatu padamu untuk kali ini,"lanjut Sakura sambil mendongakan kepalanya memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke.

"Aku..aku..aku mencintaimu Sasuke_-kun_"

TESS..TES

Air mata sakura tumpah sudah ketika menyampaikannya. Dihatinya masih membekas rasa bersalah membuatnya berat untuk mengatakannya.

"Ta-tapi,aku tahu kalau kau berpacaran dengan Nina-_chan_. Jadi,aku akan.."

GREP!

"Eh?"

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan lembut membuat Sakura menghentikan tangisannya.

"Sst,aku tau Sakura. karena aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu. Dan sebenarnya Nina bukan pacarku,tolong percayalah" Sakura tak percaya ini. Perasaannya terbalas! Rasanya Sakura sangat bahagia ketika mengetahuinya. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura membuat Sakura bingung.

"Sakura" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura membuat Sakura langsung blushing di buatnya. Sudah dekat...makin dekat...amat dekat..dan...

BRAAAK!

"Waah! Selamat ya Sasu-_chan_! Akhirnya setelah lama berjuang kalian..."

"**Aniki!"**

Dengan segera Sasuke langsung mengejar Itachi dan menghajarnya. Mau tak mau kejadian itu membuat Sakura tertawa membuat Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. hanya satu yang mereka pikirkan untuk mendiskripsikan Sakura saat ini.

'Manis!'

Mereka terbengong melihat Sakura yang tertawa begitu.

"Hei,_ototou_. Sakura-_chan_ manis ya? Boleh kan sesekali aku kencan dengannya?"

Setelah berkata begitu,aura hitam telah berkumpul di sekitar Sasuke yang memandang Itachi penuh kebencian. Dan sekarang kita tak tau bagaimana nasib Itachi yang telah di habisi oleh Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu,Sasuke_-kun_! Nanti Itachi-_san_ bisa mati!" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tengah memperingatkannya sebelum ia kelewat batas (?). dengan segera Sasuke melepaskan Itachi yang kini tak berdaya,dan ia langsung berjalan menuju sakura. Dan sekarang malah Sakura yang panik.

"Kau membelanya?"

"Bu-bukan begi-"

Wajah Sakura memerah bak tomat ketika Sasuke menciumnya singkat. Haah,ciuman pertamanya pergi sudah dalam beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Hn,aku mencintaimu,_Cinderella_"

"A-aku juga mencintaimu"

.

.

-Dan inilah kisah cinderella pink dan pangeran dengan usahanya mendapatkan hati masing-masing-

**Author POV**

**Hahaha,endingnya gaje banget! :v kayaknya ini chapter terakhir,tapi aku masih bingung mau buat sequel apa nggak. Dan makasi buat yang memberi saran,kritik,dan semangat serta telah mengikuti fic ini dari awal sampe akhir atau mungkin setengah-setengah.**

**Sungguh,arigatoooooooooouuuuuuuuu buat yang udah baca! #salam 'T' ^^**

**RIVIEW!**


End file.
